


Oh My

by SoManyJacks



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, bi!cullen, kink prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyJacks/pseuds/SoManyJacks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a tumblr prompt: Lions and Heralds and Bears, Oh My, with a side of praise kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh My

**Author's Note:**

> Completely unedited and gratuitous smut. You're welcome, AnnSabine. ;)

Walking wasn’t the most effective cure for insomnia, Cullen knew. However, it seemed most of the more effective options involved bottles of one sort of another, and he had too much pride for that. No. Striding along the walls always tired him out eventually, and it had the added bonus of allowing him to keep the night watch on their toes. 

He’d long become accustomed to the sounds of Skyhold at night. The ebb and flow of the tavern, the quiet voices and clinking of armor of the patrol pairs, the quiet whinnies and neighs that came from the stables, the rush of wind in the few trees.

Tonight, however, a new noise caught his attention. A quiet, sharp moan, almost a grunt. Definitely female. Then, the low murmur of a male voice. 

He froze. Cullen had been a Templar long enough to pick out the sounds of a clandestine encounter. His eyes scanned the walls. By Andraste, if his guards were - 

But, no. The guards were walking the walls. The slow motion of a torch illuminated their circuit. 

There was the sound again, louder, breathier. Cullen's body began to take notice. A third moan. There was no mistaking it now. Cullen strained to pick out the direction it was coming from. Below, and to the side. The stables. 

By the time he reached the top of the stairs, the noises began to sound in time, an insistent beat. The steps hadn’t been repaired yet; they crumbled about halfway down to the courtyard. The rubble had been fenced off, making a dead-end of sorts. Cullen crept down those stairs, peering through the window in the stable.

Maker’s breath. It was  _ her _ . Evelyn. It was dim, but the telltale glint of demon-green told the tale. She was pressed up against the far wall, most of her body obscured by a dark-haired man. Blackwall, most likely. He seemed to be mostly dressed, though a pale sliver of ass showed he’d lowered his trousers that much at least. 

The Inquisitor appeared to be naked, judging by the moon-pale limbs wrapped around Blackwall. 

Cullen knew he should leave. He should absolutely leave, it was none of his business. There was no reason for him to stay and watch as Blackwall thrust into her, over and over and -

Something changed. Evelyn -  _ the Inquisitor, _ Cullen reminded himself - murmured something to Blackwall. He started to turn his head, but she held him steady, carding her fingers through his hair. 

Cullen was paralyzed. By Andraste, has she seen him? If she hadn’t, the motion might alert her to his presence. 

The couple shifted position with practiced grace. Evelyn sank to her knees, sliding down in such a way as to allow Cullen to see her swallow Blackwall greedily. His hands were in her hair, and her head bobbed, one fist twisting his length. Her other hand was buried between her legs. 

Cullen bit his lip so hard he tasted blood. He was aching, his cock tenting his trousers. Surely, it wouldn’t matter if he brushed his palm over the fabric, would it? 

His ears were attuned to the couple, and he picked out more sounds. The satisfied grunt as Evelyn swallowed around Blackwall, the Warden’s low murmur, the sound of slick flesh being manipulated. 

The motion of Evelyn’s head was decreasing, while the hand working her own body was jerking madly.  _ Maker’s breath, she’s close. _ Cullen realized he was no longer idly palming himself, but stroking. 

The sound of the Herald’s orgasm was muffled by the cock in her mouth. It was all Cullen could do to not follow in her footsteps. He stilled the motion of his hand, though he did not remove it, instead pressing firmly against his erection. Blackwall, meanwhile, held his own cock steady in her mouth.

He concentrated on taking slow, even breaths. Were he to try to walk back to his bed now, the friction of his breeches would tip him over the edge. He just needed a few moments to wait it out. The show was over, after all. 

Except it wasn’t. Because then Evelyn dropped the hand holding Blackwall’s cock, and he began to fuck her face.

Cullen hissed, rising up on the balls of his feet. Blackwall spared no quarter, grunting as he took her mouth. Evelyn had put her hands behind her back, submitting fully to Blackwall. 

It didn’t take long. With a grunt that was not even close to quiet, Blackwall came. He pulled away as he did, long strokes across her willing tongue, leaving her face messy and wet. 

Cullen was agonizingly close. But it wasn’t over, even then. Blackwall trailed his fingers up her chin, swiping through his spend, and she sucked it off his hand eagerly. “Good girl,” he said. “Such a good girl.”

A lifetime of Templar training allowed Cullen to come without making a sound, and he did so, shuddering, his eyes clenched shut. When he opened them a few seconds later, Evelyn and Blackwall had moved out of the view of the window, and he fled. 

The war council the following afternoon was, predictably, torturous. At least for Cullen. Evelyn, however, was as competent and collected as always, giving no hint that she’d seen Cullen the night before. 

The meeting adjourned. Cullen was almost free. “A moment, Commander?” Evelyn called him back into the room as the others filed out.

With a deep breath, and a last plea to Andraste for mercy, Cullen turned. “Yes, Inquisitor. What can I do for you?” 

“Did you like it?”

“Like what?” he bluffed.

She gave one of those throaty laughs and folded her arms. All that accomplished was to emphasize the line of her breasts, and Cullen felt his eyes flick down and up. “Maker’s breath,” he swore, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have - I thought it was my patrol, shirking duty. We’ve had some troubles with the guards going missing during night watch, and -”

“Cullen.” Her voice cut off his self-flagellation. “That’s not what I asked you.” She leaned backwards on the war table, hands on either side of her hips. 

Cullen swallowed hard, then licked his lips. “I’m not sure I should -”

“Not sure you should admit that you came in your pants, while you watched me suck Blackwall off?” 

The entire world came to a standstill. Or at least that's what it felt like. Somehow, by some grace (though surely not the Maker’s), Cullen found some words. “Well, when you put it like  _ that.” _

Evelyn blinked, and then she threw her head back and laughed. “I knew there was something I liked about you, Chantry boy.” She pushed off the table and sauntered past him, coming close enough that he could smell her perfume. At the door, she paused, looking over her shoulder. “The stables are, in fact, quite large. There always seems to be room for one more.” With that, she turned and left.

***

The following night, Evelyn was pulling off her tunic when she heard a tentative footstep from the floor below. “He’s here,” she murmured to Blackwall.

“Knew you could do it, girl,” he growled. “This should be good.”

“Come up, Commander,” Evelyn called out. “No need to be shy.”

The Commander’s head emerged from the steps just as Evelyn was unlacing her trousers. “Maker’s breath,” he swore.

“I don’t think the Maker has much to do with it,” Blackwall laughed.

Evelyn continued to remove her clothing, easing the tight breeches over her thighs, watching as Cullen tracked the movements of her hands.

When her family had strong-armed her into attending the Conclave, Evelyn never in a thousand years imagined it would lead her to this. To finding a lonely Warden, one who wanted what she wanted, one who gave her what she craved without judgement or shame. 

Of course, she also never thought she’d be battling demons on a regular basis.

Cullen stood silent, seemingly unable to rip his eyes off of Evelyn’s body. 

“Commander. Let me fill you in on how this works,” Blackwall said. He walked around behind Evelyn, putting his hands on her shoulders. “You can do as much, or as little, as you like. If you prefer to watch, that's fine. My good girl will be happy either way, won’t you?” He directed the last question to Evelyn, trailing the back of his fingers up her neck.

“Yes,” she sighed. It had been weeks since they’d had someone join them. Bull used to play occasionally, but once he started up with Dorian, he’d become oddly monogamous. Evelyn was glad that Cullen had stumbled on them when he did. 

Blackwall’s hand moved down, sliding across her breast, then dipping into the dark thatch of hair. Cullen's eyes followed Blackwall’s hand, staring as the Warden began to tease Evelyn with slow, gentle circles. 

Evelyn was reasonably sure Cullen would do nothing but watch. He was infuriatingly bashful, after all. She’d given up on flirting with him ages ago. She wanted someone bold, not a shy Chantry boy afraid to touch her. 

But then Cullen began to shed his clothes. Evelyn grinned. Better and better. 

“You’re going to join us, then?” Blackwall said. “Didn’t think you had it in you.”

Cullen pulled his shirt off. “I’ve been told I’m full of surprises.” He stalked a bit closer, still drinking in the sight of Evelyn’s body. But then he shifted his gaze up, meeting Blackwall’s eyes. “And what of you?”

“Er, excuse me?” 

A slow smile stole over Cullen's face. He raised his eyebrows. “I was inquiring if there was more on the menu. Apparently not.” 

Evelyn burst out with a laugh. “Commander! I’m shocked!”

“I am most assuredly not on the menu,” Blackwall growled. 

Cullen held up his hands. “Never hurts to ask.”

“That’s an excellent point, Cullen,” Evelyn snickered, leaning back into Blackwall. She could feel the tension in his body. Apparently the Commander had made him uncomfortable. “And now we’re all on the same page.” She turned her head, offering her lips to Blackwall. 

He never could refuse her mouth; he kissed her, possessively, just the way she liked. A moment later she felt Cullen's hand trace down her breastbone, making her shudder. 

Blackwall pushed her shoulders, signalling for her to sink to her knees. “Why don’t you show our Commander how good you are with that mouth?”

Cullen was already loosening his cock from his trousers, presenting himself to her. 

He was a bit smaller than Blackwall, though not by much. He smelled of sword oil and ink. She breathed deeply as she swallowed him down, taking her time, until her nose nudged his stomach. She sucked hard as she slid away, revelling in the man’s shudder.

“That’s very nice,” Blackwall murmured. “I think he likes it. Show him what else you can do, good girl.” 

Evelyn brought a hand up to stroke, following it with her mouth. She looked upwards at Cullen, watching his face to see when she hit the proper rhythm. 

His mouth made a sympathetic “oh” when she hit the right pace; slow as the footsteps of a lion stalking prey. She began to lose herself in it, her body responding to his arousal. She spread her legs wide, the cool night air hitting the wet heat of her core. 

“Maker, that's good,” Cullen moaned. He threw his head back, bucking his hips almost imperceptibly. 

“Isn’t it just?” Blackwall petted her hair. “How about some for me, good girl?” 

Without removing her hand from Cullen, she turned her head and took Blackwall into her mouth. Within a few seconds she was moaning around him, her way of asking for more.

“Which would you like first, I wonder?” Blackwall mused. “The Commander is our guest, after all. Perhaps you should entertain him first. Would you like that, good girl? You want to take him, while I watch?”

Evelyn whimpered, imagining it.

Blackwall continued, the rough edges of his voice scraping like fingernails down her skin. “And then you can take me, when he’s finished with you. I think I’d like that.”

“If you don’t stop soon, there’ll be a lot less to take,” Cullen warned, pulling away.

Evelyn snorted with laughter, which was unfortunate, since she had a mouth full of Blackwall. “Cullen! This is very serious,” she protested. “You’re ruining it.”

Blackwall laughed as well. “Hands and knees, girl, before the Commander has a chance to distract us again. Eyes closed.”

Evelyn did as she was told. Hands smoothed over the swell of her ass; Cullen's, must be. The touch was too tentative to be Blackwall. Fingers dipped into her, briefly. She bucked backward, chasing the sensation. 

“You checking to see if she’s ready? I assure you, she’s been ready for hours, haven’t you?” Blackwall’s touch on her cheek was familiar and she leaned into it as she nodded.

Cullen was kneeling behind her. She could feel the heat from his legs between hers. And then the feeling of his cock, sliding into her, slow but not tentative. 

“I believe it,” Cullen sighed. “Maker, but you feel good.”

Blackwall hummed in approval. “We’ve been talking things over, you see. This evening. Talking about whether you’d show up. About whether you’d join in, or just watch. My good girl got very excited, thinking about it. Had to touch herself. Isn’t that right?”

“Yes,” Evelyn confessed. 

“She came so close. So close. But I wanted her to wait. She’s been waiting so, so long. Haven’t you?” Blackwall’s voice was coming from just in front of her. 

“Yes, I waited.” The words were a broken moan.

Cullen's fingers dug into her hips. He was smacking into her; the noises were positively obscene. 

Evelyn was dying to touch herself. Even without any contact on her clit, she could feel the warm ache of an impending orgasm. “Please, may I?”

“It would be very rude to touch yourself in front of a guest,” Blackwall reminded her. “However, since you’ve been so good....” 

There was a moment of shuffling. Evelyn was guided to kneel upright, Cullen's cock still wedged inside her. Blackwall was kneeling in front of her. “You can open your eyes now.”

Blackwall reached down and began to tease her clit, not in the slow circles she needed, but ruthless flicks that made her squeal and shudder. Cullen had less range of motion, but seemed intent on fucking into her as fast as he could. His moans were right in her ear.

“Please,” Evelyn begged. 

“Please what?” Blackwall goaded her, part of their game.

“Please, ser,” she moaned. 

“Good girl,” he grinned. He cupped her cheek, invading her mouth with his thumb, while his other hand gave her exactly what she wanted. 

It started. The wave began to build momentum; it could be slowed, but not halted. Her thighs began to quake as her breathing came in short gasps.

“She’s just starting to come,” Blackwall noted, his voice clinical. “Don’t hold back, Commander.”

Cullen leaned back, bucking wildly. He was groaning, his fingers sure to leave marks on her hips where he held her. Then he lost all rhythm, spurting into her. 

He fell backwards. Evelyn was so close she could taste it, the summit right there, but then suddenly she was empty, and worse, Blackwall’s hand was gone.

She wailed. It was agonizing, to get so close and be denied. Her body was overwhelmed, shivering uncontrollably.

But then Blackwall was pulling her forward, slamming his own cock into her, fucking her with brutal precision. It was such sweet relief. She latched on to that elusive ache of pleasure, pressing hard against the impossibly-stiff knot of flesh.

“That’s it, good girl. That's it. Come for me. Want to feel it. Come, good girl.”

Suddenly she couldn’t. She couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move, couldn’t speak. Nothing existed except the excruciating waves of pleasure that crashed over her. 

“Breathe. Breathe, Evelyn. That's it, good girl.” Blackwall was holding her face, gentling her even as he continued to slide in and out. “You were very good,” he said, his breath catching. “Can you take a bit more? For me, good girl?”

She nodded. The pleasure had ebbed but not receded entirely. Blackwall always knew exactly when to slow down, when to ease up before the tide fell completely. 

“Show me,” Blackwall said, his voice tight with lust. “Show me how good you are.”

Evelyn was a bit shaky as she pushed herself up to kneel. She began to ride him with shallow, quick jerks of her hips. Her hand stole down to circle her still-sensitive clit, finding the spot that felt good, where it wasn’t too much to take.

“Commander, help her out, would you?” Blackwall called out through gritted teeth.

Cullen knelt beside her, drawing one dusky nipple into his mouth, pinching the other. It was exquisite, giving her body something else to focus on, another well of pleasure to draw from.

It always felt impossible, that she could come again. But the combination of teeth and fingers and hands and cock, all wrapped up by rusty velvet of Blackwall’s voice had her moaning again. 

This time, she drew the orgasm from herself, a gentler peak, melting and soft. Blackwall grunted, yanking her down on to him hard, once, twice, before thrusting his release up into her. 

Cullen was the first to move; no surprise there. He was just pulling on his tunic when he froze, looking out the window towards the stalls where the mounts were kept.

“What? What is it?” Evelyn asked.

“Is that a... dracolisk? Inquisitor, please tell me you didn’t....” Cullen looked down at her, shaking his head. 

“It’s for Dorian. A birthday present. It’s a surprise.” Evelyn protested.

Blackwall was holding back laughter, though rather poorly.

Cullen shook his head. “A dracolisk,” he sighed. “A  _ surprise _ dracolisk.” He clucked his tongue. “He’ll love it, unfortunately. Does Bull know?”

“Of course,” Evelyn laughed. “It was his suggestion.”

Cullen rolled his eyes. “Of course it was,” he said to himself.

Evelyn squinted at him in confusion, giving Blackwall a sidelong glance. Something strange was happening. She didn’t know Cullen was on such familiar terms with Dorian, much less Bull. 

Rousing himself, Cullen nodded. “Well, I’ll do my best to keep your secret, Inquisitor. Lucky for you, I don’t talk in my sleep. Have a good night.” With a nod at Blackwall, he slipped down the stairs.

There was a moment of shocked silence, then Evelyn and Blackwall both spoke at once.

“You don’t think -” 

“He didn’t mean -” 

They blinked. “Oh my,” Evelyn said. 

 


End file.
